The present invention relates generally to tablet computers and, more specifically, to placing the tablet computer into a suspended mode.
Digitizing tablet computers and devices (hereinafter “tablets”) allow a user to use a digitizing stylus-type input device to interact with a surface of the tablet by drawing, writing, selecting, etc. Circuitry inside the tablet detects the stylus action and transmits appropriate commands to computing circuitry.
Tablets are typically turned off or placed in a sleep or suspend mode using a hard or soft switch. A user may also enter settings to allow the tablet to enter the suspend mode automatically after a predetermined time. Thus, to reduce power consumption when not using the tablet, a user must take an affirmative action to place the tablet in the suspend mode or wait for the tablet to do so automatically.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a more efficient way to place a tablet into its suspend mode.